Nightmares
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: When Anna has a nightmare, Elsa I there to comfort her. But the nightmare brings up a question that bugs Anna, when she asks Elsa, will she be able to handle the answer?
1. Chapter 1

**okay, this idea has been bouncing around my head for a while, when it didn't let me write on either my others stories and school assignments I knew it was time to write it down and see what people thought, it'll be a two or three shot. Please R/R.**

* * *

Anna's POV

_I'm slowly shuffling toward Kristoff, as I'm freezing to death. Through the wind and snow I see him running for me._

_We meet so close to the center of the fjord close enough for him to catch me when I stumble, kissing me Softly. Warmth returns to my body, but then the wind stops, the snow frozen mid air. **shing **I turn toward the noise and see Hans with a sword held high, ready to strike Elsa._

_My sister is kneeling below him, it looked like she was crying. Did she not hear the sword? She needs to move I attempt to run and help her but Kristoff holds me back "ELSA!" I yell hoping she'll move, she looks up, shock clear in her blue eyes before there's a resounding crack and pain shoots through them and red begins to streak along her cyan dress, her arms fold forcing her to fall forward. Her head hits the ice right as Hans pulls the blade out of her back, the crimson glinting in the slight sun as he brings it down on her again, she lets out a scream of pain, muted by the blood forcing it's way up her throat._

_He pulls it out again, blood dripping off the blade and announces loudly "The brave king kills the monster." But before he takes the final, fatal swing she responds so quietly I can only hear because of the utter silence that surrounds us_

_"You-you'll never be- be a k-king of- ar- aren- Arendelle."_

_"Oh but I already am." He says thrusting the sword right above her heart, twisting it before pulling it out. This time, Elsa doesn't yell, or even grunt, she's still, silent._

_"Come on, Elsa." I mumble "Come on, you've gotta get up. You have to be okay." But she doesn't move, the red pool surrounding her gets larger and larger but the queen remains still "No," I whisper "__NO," this time I yell "ELSA."_

'Anna' I hear a voice that sounds like her's

_"NO," I yell again, finally breaking free of Kristoff, running to my sister, not caring that her killer is still there_

'Anna' the voice says again

_I kneel down on the ice, not careing about the cold, or the still slightly warm blood that is seeping through my dress as I gently lift her head onto my lap her eyes looking blankly at me, tears cloud my vision as I just sit there_

"Anna, please wake up." A worried voice demands

My eyes snap open there's a hand resting on my shoulder as I trace the arm back to its owner I see the worried eyes of my sister "Elsa." Is all I manage to choke out before I burrow my head into the crook of her neck, my ear against her pulse point, listening to her heartbeat, she tenses for a moment before slowly putting her arms around my back.

"Anna, what's wrong?" She asks quietly after a few moments

"I- I couldn't g- get to you in t- time, Hans, he- he /killed/ you." I sob into her shoulder "I had to watch, I couldn't do anything."

she brushes my hair gently a says quietly "Hey, I'm here, you saved me, I'm okay. You're okay, we're all okay you did it." The mantra is repeated over and over in my ears as I continue crying.

I cry until I'm all cried out, but even then I keep my head in place, listening to her breath and inhaling her scent after a few minutes I slowly lean back, letting her hands drop from my back I catch one of them, interlacing mine with her's, she pushes my bangs off my forehead, our eyes meet, hers swimming with guilt and worry, her hand moving to cup my face "Are you okay to go back to sleep?" She asks gently, I nod slowly laying down

As she turns to leave "Elsa," the word escapes my lips before I can stop it.

"Yes, Anna?" She says turning back around worry clear in her eyes

"Could you- could you stay, just tonight?" I ask scooting over in my bed "Please." I asks

"Sure, Anna." she says like she does everything, quietly. As she gently lays down my bed, I don't think twice about grabbing her arm and cuddling it close, the rest of her body following.

"Thank you, Elsa." I mumble

"You're welcome, Anna. Now sleep Anna." She say just as quietly

"O…k." I manage before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n here's chapter 2, less then 12 hours after chapter 1, chapter 3 will be up later this week, the last chapter should be up next weekend. Please R/R**

* * *

"Elsa, can I talk to you, please?" My sister, Anna, says, as she lingers near the threshold but not crossing it, my first clue that something is bothering me a little sister, I had told her weeks ago my door was open just come in, she knew she don't have to ask. After the "Great Thaw" she was in my room most nonstop but that of been almost three months ago, she still came by often but, never when she knew I was doing paper work, the first weeks after my return she would just come and sit, never quietly, when Anna's around there's always something making noise.

"Anna, you don't have to ask." I tell her looking up with a smile "Just let me finish this letter quickly, then you can have my full attention." I look up for a moment to she her fiddling with the same lock of hair she always does when something is bothering her. I sign the letter and walking toward the edge of my bed where she was "Okay, what's wrong?" I ask remembering the nightmare she had the night previous

"Nothing's wrong per say, but I do have a question that's been bugging me," she says looking anywhere but at me, I move my hand to touch hers but freeze midway through, should I? Does she even want me to touch her? I'm saved from further debate by her grabbing my hand in hers

"Can I help you answer this question?" I ask her, she still isn't looking at me

"Yesthequestionisforyou." She mumbles quickly, I barely make it out.

"O…k, what is it?" Hopping I heard her right

She takes a deep breath and for the first time looks at me "Why didn't you move?" She must see the confusion on my face because she continues quickly, breaking my gaze again "When Hans drew his sword. You didn't move." Gods, of course it has to be about this, she didn't need to know the truth about this, for the first time since I opened my door I regretted it. She shouldn't know just how weak I am. I look over at my perfect little sister, my sister who has me, no where near the sister she deserves, I'm not good enough, hell, no one was but she definitely deserved more then a monster who couldn't touch her without the fear of killing her, but my stupid, perfect sister didn't see it that way. Why didn't she see the truth? "I mean, I heard it, Elsa and I was so much further away from it then you. But I mean, the wind stopped, and the snow was just, everything was frozen, so that means you just didn't hear it, right Elsa, because if you had you would've moved, right?" And my little sister is looking at me with eyes so full of unshaken faith that I hadn't basically given my life up.

She so badly wanted me to say yes.

I wish so badly that I could say yes, that I could give here the answer she so obviously wants to be true, that I didn't hear it, that I didn't will lay there and willingly let him almost killed me. She wants me to say that hearing the she, my best friend, my sister, my only family, was dead, and it was my fault wasn't enough for me to allow him to end me, like killing my sister wasn't enough prove that I am a monster, that Hans was right to get rid of me, I was a danger to everyone. She wanted me to tell her that if she hadn't stepped between us, that I would've moved away from the prince, that's what I would've fought, tried to stop him.

But I wouldn't lie to her, "No," I whispered barely audible to myself, I have no idea how Anna heard me but based on the look she gives me she definitely heard it "I heard the sword." I see even quieter, the room is completely silent, both of us not even breathing as I wait for her to respond, or leave.

Second tick by I don't look at my sister, not wanting to see her leave, I pull my hand free of hers, then after maybe two or three minutes of her not moving, I do feel her get up, but I don't hear her footfalls leaving the room, I'm shocked to hear her speak as she stands right in front of me, "You gave up." she states almost sadly

I look up at her to see her crying, dammit, I shouldn't of told her, she shouldn't have to know. I shouldn't have caused her more pain, I've already caused her too much, too late to take it back now and not "I did. I-"

She cuts me off "You! Gave! Up!" she says angrily this time

I try to speak again "I–I killed you, Anna. I was told you were dead, and it was my fault. I had no reason not to believe him, and if that was true, then I definitely des-"

"DO! NOT! FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She cries

But I need her to see but of course, the one time I need words, they just don't want to come out

"You were— and nothing was— right nothing fit. I—I'm sorry. I just— everything stopped—I never would've— never myself— but Hans was there— and I thought— if you were dead—why should I be—" I stumble through my explanation in a very unqueenly manor, and Gods her face is so mad, and so shocked, I doubt she has ever had it on before, and it's definitely never been aimed my way.

"Elsa," she starts for the first time in this conversation, her voice shakes "Please, please, please, you- you can't do that. Don't do that again. Please promise me you won't do that- that you won't try and-" she takes a deep breath and huffs it out before continuing in a voice that's balancing precariously between steady and breaking, yelling and crying, "kill- kill yourself. If I die, even if it is by your hands, by you're powers, you have to promise me, not by your own hand or by letting someone else, promise me you will not kill yourself." She turns toward me, tears still in her eyes she then turns her head into my chest I move the arm I had placed over her shoulders keeping it totally straight, only just touching her shoulders, but she doesn't let go. /Why doesn't she let go? I froze her twice, put her at deaths door twice. Why did she still trust me? Why was she willingly touch me? Doesn't she know that I'm a monster? Ruining everything I touch, I destroy. Why is she trusting me not to freeze her, doesn't she see how dangerous I am to her. Why isn't she scared of me/

"Anna," I say looking at my little sister, she looks even younger then her actual 18 years, and she doesn't appear to be letting me go anytime soon "Hey, Firefly," I say not even thinking about slipping in the old nickname our mother used for her, "look at me," when she doesn't I try again "Anna, please, look at me." I look down at her and am l relieved to be met with her spring green eyes

"Promise me. Please Elsa, just promise me." She says her cheeks having steams of tears flowing down them and she looks so much like the five year old she was when I locked her out of my room, my life.

I push a strand of her hair out of her face holding my hand to her cheek and hesitate before nodding "Yes, yes I promise." I say trying to sound more resolute then I actually was


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n so this is my drama chapter, next one will be hopefully a happy ending, thanks to all those who've read and favorited, followed, and have reviewed this story. Without further ado, chapter 3 please R/R**

* * *

We stay like that for a while before I break the silence "But Anna, I need you to promise me something in return, should something happen, should there come a point where I am under the blade of sword again, not willingly, I won't break that promise, but if I should be-" I can't finish the sentence before I'm cut off

She leaps up "Elsa! YOU AREN'T GOING TO, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"DON'T YOU SEE! I'M A MONSTER! ONE OF THESE DAYS THEY WILL HAVE MY HEAD!" I stand up so I'm face to face with her "ONE DAY I WILL BE UNABLE TO UNDO WHAT I HAVE DONE WITH MY POWERS!" I shock myself by yelling, by the look on her face I shocked her too

"Elsa," she says somewhere between a gasp and a whimper "that's not true, and even if it was, you're the queen!" She says throwing her hands up "and we will discuss this idea that you seem to have about you being a monster later."

"We both know it can, and should it, if there is a point where I am under a sword again, you can't save me. I need you to promise that you won't step in between me and it, that you won't put yourself in danger for me. That's what I need you to promise me." I say going back to my normal, calm, clear voice

Still crying she shakes her head "I'm sorry Elsa, I won't. I can't promise to stand by and allow them to kill you. I can't promise it without knowing with every fiber of my being that I am lying."

"Anna,"

"Elsa,"

"Anna, I've made my peace with my inevitable death, that doesn't include you or anyone else dying to protect me."

"Elsa, I'm not going to not step between you if I think it will help you, if there is a chance I can stop it."

"I won't let you!"

She pulls away like I burnt her. Or froze her. "You can't stop me!"

"You can't give up your life for me."

"I wouldn't be," she starts. "I would be trading it."

"I'm not going to argue on this, Anna, Arendelle needs a ruler. You are next in line. You can't do something so stupid, you shouldn't have done it the first time, you can't do that again." I try to make her see reason

"I don't care." She growls "You are my sister, I don't care what_ royal _duties I have, that trumps all my other duties." She sounds sure

"Anna," I sigh "Please, please, please just listen to me. Just this once listen to what I'm saying." Why can't she that, in this case, this fight, she shouldn't fight

"Don't you see? No matter how hurt I will get by defending you, by standing by you, if I have to stand by, if I have to watch, if I don't do anything to help you, I'll be responsible, I'll have killed you and that would kill me. So, no I'm sorry Elsa, but I can't promise you not to do _everything _in my power to save you. I can't promise to kill you."

"You wouldn't be killing me." I know I will eventually do something that will get myself killed but it won't be Anna's fault, it'll never, ever be Anna's fault "but you would be allowing me to bow out gracefully."

"Elsa," she begins

"If it should come down to that," I breath nearly silently "I can promise you I'll be tired, of fighting, of these powers, of being a monster, if it comes down to that I would like to go with my head held high."

"Then let me fight for you." She begs me

"Anna," I sigh quietly

"You can't stop me," she cuts me off, "and I'm gonna prove you deserve someone fighting for you. I'm going to prove you wrong, Elsa." She says before leaving the room


End file.
